That Sirius Black Thing
by TheGreenEyedIdiot
Summary: Remus/Sirius. Just something I had on my computer - quite sexy but no lemons as of yet. Remus lusting after Sirius A LOT which is always nice :D Enjoy folks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Just found this on my computer, so I brushed it up a bit and thought I'd stick on here to see how it goes down. I'm thinking of making it into a proper story if you lot like it, if not I'll just leave it as a sexy little one-shot. So please review! Tell me if you think it's worth carrying on with, or if it's complete drivel and you feel the need to warn me to protect all of man kind. That's cool too.**

**Thanks guys :D**

**xxx**

He was impossible. Impossible, beautiful and just impossible. There was nothing you could do about that, someone who so completely encapsulated the concept of beauty.

There was a hopelessness to that fact.

And it was ponderous, how just being touched by someone like Sirius Black could make you feel so completely wrenched with pain and hunger. A yearning that transcended all possibility because how were you supposed to prepare for someone – some_thing_ – so completely unprecedented?

How were you supposed to cope when he was your best friend?

Night after night spent listening to Sirius and James laughing in a new, darker way. Chuckling interspersed with _desperate_ profanity, strains on words that weren't there before. And more explicit snatches.

_Fuck…_

_There… that's so good_

_Tell me what you want me to do_

Night after night stifling his own groans, night after night imagining a different pair of long-fingered hands than his own stroking him. Guilt and desperation and confusion, and overwhelming lust. They got him _hard._

But it was the inviting looks that made him feel hollow, powerless as lust stole him from sanity. Sirius had the Black propensity for looking poised, elegant and filthy simultaneously. Other Black relatives had perhaps put this inherent visual state to a rather more illicit use, but on Sirius its effect was devastating. A kind of reassuring danger, a classy danger. Danger that was not really danger at all, but a sense of teetering on the edge, just about to plunge into a life of depravity and sex and scandal but in a non-threatening way. It was an innate look that attracted women with no effort, and the occasional man as well.

Remus knew his best mate. Remus, better than anyone, knew the almost unintentional power of Sirius' looks. Remus knew. Remus had spent countless nights listening to various girls and boys proclaiming their individual ecstasies. That is, on the nights when he wasn't busy with James. Those were presumptuous, naïve claimants. Their cries echoed through his memory as one; a kind of constant prop to his unmanageable lust.

How could they have presumed themselves to be different? How could they be that blind to the obvious?

Worst of all; was he really thinking he would be the one to change it all?

When Sirius Black's gaze was turned on you, you didn't ignore it. Even the great, straight James Potter could be turned with a whisper and a nibble of his earlobe. Sirius was a force of nature. Remus was sometimes blind, but he wasn't stupid, and Sirius had cast that scoundrels' smile at him once too often to be ignored. What was Remus supposed to do? Sneak into Sirius' bed on one of the infrequent nights when it wasn't previously engaged? Prostrate himself before the great Sirius Black and hope to have his longing assuaged? But he knew that once wouldn't be enough. If Sirius would let him, Remus felt he could go on loving the stupid dog forever. Remus longed to return one of Sirius' loaded looks with one of his own. Remus was good at lust-filled looks; he'd had more practice that one would assume.

Outside the castle, Remus stood at the foot of the Ravenclaw tower gazing across the frostbitten grounds of Hogwarts. The greenhouses, directly in front of him, were steamed completely up by the respiration of hundreds of plants. He reached into one of his deep robe pockets and produced a packet of cigarettes. He opened the new packet, tapped it smartly on the bottom until one presented itself above the rim of the box. He wrapped his lips and around it and drew it out of the packet, lighting it with his wand. Then he dropped both cigarettes and wand back into his pocket.

Remus had never intended to start smoking, it had simply happened. Sirius had once mentioned that he thought it was sexy.

Remus watched the smoke blow in a steam from between his lips, almost indistinguishable from the mist that his breath made in the cold air. The tense relief that asserted itself whenever he was alone and thinking about Sirius made itself known. He slumped slightly further against the castle wall, thinking idly of the people on the other side of this metre thick wall.

He was hard.

It was quite obviously bad if merely thinking about Sirius - even in a platonic light - made his body react in such a primitive way. It had been a long time since- but that didn't matter.

It was just that thinking about Sirius made him think about Sirius and James. And Sirius and James was a far more controversial subject, even than Sirius and Remus. The groans that emanated across the dormitory were consistent and frequent. They still had the same effect on various parts of Remus' anatomy. But now they were interspersed with talking. Talking, not in the joking, blokey way that they generally spoke to each other in. Quiet, deep voices. Sirius' voice, which was more carrying, took on a smooth, sexy quality.

Pillow talk. Cuddle talk.

Not even the teasing, competitive tone of their fucking carried here, these after-sex conversations were loaded – they spoke of the future, of the impending war. They spoke of James inevitably marrying Lily; a subject that invariably signalled James' departure from Sirius' bed back to his own. Remus imagined them lying top-and-tail next to each other on the bed, naked. Hands behind their heads, casual. Looking for all the world as though they were recovering from a harsh Quidditch practice - but for the fact that they weren't wearing a stitch of clothing between them. Remus imagined them muttering these strangely sentimental things to each other from either end of the bed, awkward yet comfortable with each other, never looking directly into the other's eyes during these conversations.

It was completely unprecedented – Remus thought that the manliness, the mutual unspeaking acceptance of it all must have helped both boys to overcome themselves. James more than Sirius, in fact, because Sirius – for all his flaws – was a terrifically self-assured human being. James – while confident – did not have Sirius' genetic self-belief that allowed him to express himself easily in all mediums.

Remus was comfortable enough in himself to know that he was straight insofar as being straight included desperately lusting after your best male friend. He saw no real mutual exclusivity of the two facts, just that he was attracted to girls while being attracted to a male at the same time. James would probably call him a poof anyway. Not that he had any real legroom himself.

Remus was also generally quite a confident person - quiet, but sure of himself, and sexually he knew what he wanted - needed - even if he wasn't exactly sure what to do about it. That was what he was waiting for, for something to occur that would let him know what to do about this insatiable lust. Either that, or he was waiting for the final straw on his camel's back. That single glance, or raised eyebrow, or leg brush, or... well, anything really. Remus knew he was close to breaking point - the fact that he was out here in the freezing cold with a hard-on was physical proof of that. It wouldn't take much. In some ways he was dreading going to bed tonight, having to hear the moans and grunts because he wasn't resilient enough to keep up a silencing charm for more than ten minutes. He reasoned that not hearing the moans but knowing they were still there was worse than hearing them.

Remus' cigarette had burnt out, a long tube of ash where he had neglected to inhale balanced precariously at the end of the filter where the glowing end had burnt out. Remus swore quietly and dropped it, then stood upright and shook himself silently. He cast a quick warming spell on his feet and them stomped back inside the castle. The monotony of the day loomed ahead like a shadow moving steadily across a field towards him, and Remus knew he wouldn't even bother trying the silencing charm tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhh you guys, I had an awesome response to the last chapter so I thought I should probably carry on with this story, and I have to say I like the shape it is taking in my brain. First heavily anticipatory story I've done, let me know how it's going :D**

**Love, **

**TheGreenEyedIdiot x**

Look at him.

Smug bastard.

Remus looked back down at his notes. He would _not _allow himself to blush. In his unwilling peripheral vision Remus could see Sirius grinning, still looking in his direction. He fought to keep the redness from his cheeks, but even as he forced himself to pay attention to Transfiguration he became more and more aware of Sirius' burning gaze on the side of his face. He blinked, he had the quill in his left hand, tracing over the shape of a capital 'A' over and over. Hmm. Sirius sat two places along from him, James in between them. James was unaware of anything, serenely trying to conjure a puddle of grease around Severus Snape's chair.

Remus closed his eyes for a moment or two, concentrating on letting the blood flow away from his face. It was infuriating, degrading; that all Sirius had to do was look at him for a while and Remus would lose it slightly. He risked at glance at the dark-haired boy. Sirius was still gazing calmly at him, not at his face any more, but at his forearms, where Remus had rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. When he sensed Remus' gaze on him, though, his eyes snapped up again and he grinned a bit as though he had been caught doing something naughty.

The thought of this made a great swoop of lust plunge down through Remus' stomach and twinge his crotch, and blood flooded to both his face and his, er… _downstairs_ area. He shuffled uncomfortably, trying to rearrange his robes unobtrusively but Sirius' infallible eyes caught the movement. Remus watched in horror as Sirius swept his gaze along the length of Remus' body and caught delightedly on the bulge at his crotch. Sirius then flicked his gaze back at Remus' and grinned again, this time with even more lasciviousness than before.

Remus held the gaze for a moment or two as calmly as he could, and then looked back down at his work, determined to at least appear to be absorbed in the theory of metamorphosis. After a moment or two Sirius also relented, focusing his gaze on his own notes. However he appeared to be incapable of ignoring the unrelenting bulge in Remus' trousers, and every so often would look up from his work, glance at Remus' face for a moment and then slowly down at his crotch, which meant that by the end of the double period Remus was in quite a lot of pain.

Thinking desperately of Professor Bilge, the ancient divination teacher, Remus packed his things very slowly, trying to give his over-excited anatomy a chance to calm down before he had to stand up. Wizard's robes were many things, but crotch shielding was not one of them. Unfortunately Sirius was completely unable to leave it alone, he had finished packing away his things, so he strolled the couple of steps towards Remus and sat down casually on the edge of the desk next to him.

"Come the fuck on Moony, I've got things to do."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Bugger off then Pads, I think I'll be alright."

Sirius glanced directly at Remus' crotch, which was still hidden partially by the table. "I don't think you will, my dear Moony."

Remus, much to his annoyance, blushed again. He looked frustratedly up at Sirius through his fringe. "Yeah, thanks Pads."

Sirius shrugged. "I know a spell that can help with that, if you want."

Remus looked at him, amazed and pissed off. "Seriously? You're telling me this now?"

Sirius smiled his ridiculous roguish smile again; "Well I was enjoying the view before, wasn't I?"

Remus punched him half-jokingly on the arm. "Shut up you ponce, and help me out."

Sirius hopped off the table and _winked_, "Your wish is my command."

Before Remus could be confused by what that meant Sirius had come very close and crouched next to him, which put his face closer than normal to his very erect knob. Remus inhaled through his teeth.

Sirius, hearing the sound, grinned very broadly but kept his head down, deciding that Remus had been pissed off enough for one day. He then appeared to change his mind, because he moved his head even closer to whisper the spell. He risked a glance up at Remus, who was frozen, staring down at him. Sirius hid his smirk.

"Brace yourself, Moons."

"Wha-?"

It felt like he'd had his balls slapped with a frozen fish. Remus sucked in a yelp, instead slamming his hand down on Sirius' shoulder. Quite hard. Sirius looked up at Remus again from his position on the floor. "Merlin, Lupin, if I'd known it was that bad I would have done it earlier."

Remus simply glared at him.

"Come on Moody Moony, don't give me that look. Or is this a case of 'a friend in need is a friend indeed'?"

"Sirius."

"Yes?"

"You're very annoying, shut up."

"Ahhh, just for you Moons. Let's go and eat something."

The trouble was that Remus _wasn't_ annoyed. Not in the slightest. He found Sirius' wittery nonsensical way of speaking adorable, he even thought the name 'Moody Moony' wasn't too bad when it came out of Sirius' mouth, it was-

Wow. Not adorable. Definitely not adorable. Sexy? Could he say that? Whatever the rules for this sort of thing were, they didn't seem to have any influence on what was acceptable when you were following Sirius Black to lunch. More than once Remus felt his hands make an involuntary twitch towards the unfathomably perfect arse in front of him. More than once Remus found himself whether Sirius would mind. Almost more importantly whether Sirius would mind if it was James groping him instead.

Ridiculous. Degrading.

Remus furrowed his brow and trained his eyes on the centre of Sirius' back instead, but he found himself looking for a hint of the shapesof the muscles under the robes. That was completely ridiculous, he knew very well what Sirius looked like without a top on - they had shared a dorm for over six years, after all. But his eyes kept looking for the pattern of shoulder blade, noticing how the slight swagger in his walk made Sirius' shoulders swing from side to side, almost as though he wasn't very well balanced. He was - well balanced, that is. He was excellent on a broom. Really excellent. For a moment Remus let himself daydream about Sirius riding a broom, before he pinched his own thigh through the fabric of his pocket.

Completely bloody ridiculous.

For safety Remus moved up to walk next to Sirius, but the insane urge to grab his hand swept over him, and in a panic Remus sped up a little so he was a pace or so ahead. What was wrong with him? And now, obviously, he could feel Sirius' infuriatingly sexy gaze on him again. It was like a bright spotlight, honing in on each part of his body individually before the final sweep over. It was eye sex without even any eye contact. It was mental sex. Remus risked a glance at his friend's face, which, surprisingly, was slightly flushed. He looked almost as strange as Remus felt, and his gaze was fixed very definitely on the skin of Remus' arms. Feeling his gaze, Sirius looked up, took in his expression, and a look that Remus had never seen before spread over the other boy's face. It was nearly feral, desperate and yet confident. It was disturbingly sexy; Remus could feel himself moving towards the other boy before he knew what he was doing. He was nearly there-

Fortunately, or unfortunately, they had reached the Great Hall. The wall of noise hit them like a cold shower, Remus froze, Sirius shook his head like his dog counterpart and grinned sheepishly at his friend.

"Come the fuck on, Moony. I've got things to do."


End file.
